


A Patient and A therapist

by dead_silence



Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, alternative universe, but the description is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_silence/pseuds/dead_silence
Summary: A short piece of AU where Daron is a mental health patient and Serj is a therapist.





	A Patient and A therapist

Recently, something was off about his life.  
Daron didn't care, because he'd been always unable to have his way with 'life', long before he noticed he couldn't have tight sleep or sound appetite either.  
"Daron, is everything right? You don't look very fine these days. Besides, your body seems thinner than before. Lost weight?"  
Shavo said frowning, slightly worried about his friend looking somewhat pale and lifeless.  
"Uh, it's alright. Maybe I'm just tired."  
Daron answered in a flat voice. In fact, he didn't take his state as so much troublesome at first, being used to get nervous at times.  
"Really? Then, don't be so desperate to get on a diet."  
Shavo said jokingly, but soon he awkwardly stopped laughing when Daron made no change of his straight face at the older's talk. He tried to say some more so that he could make Daron feel relaxed, but the younger immediately left there without waiting for his words.  
  
The more days passed by, the worse the guitarist's situation got.  
After a while, Daron finally came to the point where he noticed it was not usual that he couldn't sleep for days and could take just a little bit of food. Now his whole joints ached, and Daron had to clench his teeth to endure the pain in the cold bed at nights.  
It felt like something dreadful was silently eroding his mind and body. This small animal should have been surely suffering from some awful illness.  
The boy was pretty reluctant to see a doctor, but there was no other way he could take.  
  
"It's not unusual for many people to get depressed once or twice in their lifetimes. So, please don't worry too much. You can take medicines. ...Or if you would not like antidepressant, you can start the process from seeing a therapist."  
The doctor, who actually resembled a wrestler much more than a medical man said pretty casually to his patient.  
"I'd like the latter, Dr.Dolmayan. It's quite creepy that certain chemicals can change the mood of a depressed man, isn't it?"  
Daron answered shrugging his shoulders.  
"It's not so simple as you think, and taking antidepressant properly is much safer than doing drugs for leisure, in my arrogant opinion."  
Maybe this fighter-looking doctor could see through the bad-ass Daron with only one glance at the weak patient Daron. The boy smiled sarcastically to himself.  
"Anyway, therapists may have the same effect as medicines on you. We have to give it a try."  
  
The therapist was a weirdo.  
To Daron's eyes, he looked far from an average one.(Daron didn't exactly know what the average therapist is, though.)  
At least, he had outstandingly huge beard on his face and the extraordinarily fluffy hair. With that wild appearance, the therapist seemed like a therianthrope in modern urban life.  
"Hello, Mr.Malakian. I'm Serj Tankian. Please call me Serj."  
The therianthrope therapist smiled a really kind smile to Daron. The boy was secretly surprised at the great gap between his monstrous facies and the soft, almost heart-melting smile.  
"Uh...Hello, Serj. Well, just call me Daron."  
"Good. Then, Daron, can you tell me about yourself...?"  
In this session, the boy found that Serj's eyes were serenely shining with the light of reason. He should've been the man of wisdom (unlike his first impression).  
  
"How does it feel?"  
When Serj asked him, the patient couldn't come up with the words instantly. It was a simple question, but quite hard for Daron to answer. The boy was so afraid of expressing his real feelings to others. Especially, he felt the shame on himself being in pain.  
"...Please tell me whatever you feel when you get down."  
However, the older man's deep voice sounded with genuine sincerity, and the boy somehow felt he could trust this strange therapist.  
"I feel...pain. So restless. It never fades away."  
Daron whispered looking down on his own hands. Serj nodded encouragingly.  
"Sometimes, I feel...I'd rather...kill myself..."  
He realised a single drop of tear slowly ran down on his face. Usually, he hates to cry in front of others. Even so, this time he was too hollowed to care about himself shedding tears before Serj.  
  
"I'm here to help you, Daron."  
  
The therapist took the trembling hands of the patient. Thick, warm palm wrapped the cold, porcelain-like fingers.  
Daron looked up to face Serj, and his eyes met the another pair in that the unwavering light lived.  
  
"So promise me. Promise me that you'll never hurt yourself."  
  
Something warm touched his tortured soul. He'd felt nothing but his own leaden numbness for so many days, maybe years. However, this man's mercy made Daron feel the slight sense of warmness, like weak but serene rays of sunshine in a calm winter day.  
  
He longed for more. He could live with that.  
  
"Can you promise me...?"  
  
Daron nodded in silence.


End file.
